The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Various types of electronic circuits use analog and digital signals. An analog to digital converter (ADC) may be implemented to convert an analog signal into a digital signal that can be used by one or more digital components. A digital to analog converter (DAC) may be implemented to convert a digital signal into an analog signal that can be used by one or more analog components.
For example, a portable device that outputs sound (“a portable audio device”) includes a DAC. The DAC receives a digital signal that is, for example, pulse density modulated (PDM) or pulse code modulated (PCM). The DAC generates an analog signal based on the digital signal. An amplifier drives one or more speakers of the portable audio device based on the analog signal to produce sound.